Forum:Sujestas (Jorj)
---- * alena = \n awl * ariete = \n battering ram * bara de dentes = \n rack (as in "rack and pinion") * batador = \n beater, whisk ** batador eletrica = \n beater ** batador engranada = \n crank beater, eggbeater * bateovo = \n eggbeater **Serta per la strumento per bate ovos, ma esce esta nom es internasional comprendeda per un spesie de forador? Simon **me no pote trova esta usa estra engles. dona esemplos a me, per favore. **Me no conose la parola "eggbeater", ma me comprende el como un util de cosina. Sunido * biela = \n connecting rod * boling = \n bowling (ten-pin) * bolo = \n lawn bowling, bowls, bocce, pétanque ** posable: bolo engles, bolo italian, bolo franses. * broca = \n drill bit (sutrae de "punto") * caxa de junta = \n miter box \us, mitre box \br * clave engles = \n monkey wrench * elica + \a helical * elica + \n auger ** elica de Arcimedes = \n Archimedes' screw * fero per solda = \n soldering iron * fileta + thread (screw, bolt, nut) ** filetador fema = \n die, spinner, pipe threader ** filetador mas = \n tap, pipe threader * forador: ** forador arcin = \n bow drill ** forador colonal = \n drill press ** forador de mano = hand drill ** forador engranada = \n breast drill, eggbeater drill ** forador percusente = \n hammer drill ** forador puiable = \n push drill * forcon = \n pitchfork * jirabroca = \n brace and bit * lisador = \n sander ** lisador de banda = \n belt sander * manivel = \n crank ** maniveli = \v crank * martel de aira = \n pneumatic drill (sutrae "forador de strada") * miscador = \n blender * moldurador = \n router * nudifilo = \n wire-stripper * pacimetro = \n caliper * palanca = \n crowbar * perforador = \n punch * picon = \n pickaxe * pinion = \n gear, sprocket, pinion ** pinion cono = \n bevel gear ** pinion elica = \n helical gear * pistol de cola = \n glue gun * pistol per solda = \n soldering gun * planador + planer * portabroca = \n chuck * raspador + rasp * siera: ** siera alternante = \n jigsaw (power), scroll saw, sabresaw, reciprocating saw ** siera arcin = \n bowsaw ** siera de banda = \n band saw ** siera de junta = \n miter saw \us, mitre saw \br ** siera de mano = \n handsaw ** siera de table = \n table saw ** siera per metal = \n hacksaw ** siera radial = \n radial saw ** siera sircula = \n circular saw * sieribuco = \n hole saw * siericurva = \n jigsaw (hand), coping saw, fretsaw (sutrae "siera de curvas") * solda = \v solder * soldura = \n solder * spatula + putty knife * taliafilo = \n wire-cutters * torteria = \n pastry shop * tortor = \n pastry baker * torxa per solda = \n blowtorch * turnabroca = \n gimlet * turnador = \n lathe me ia ajunta tota linias a supra a la disionario lfn-engles. doman, me va ajunta los a la disionario engles-lfn. me ia ajunta ance "ariete" en loca de "batador" per la aparata antica, afin nos pote usa "batador" como a supra. me ia ajunta "elica" como prima un ajetiva, e ance cambia la usa de "spiral" a "elica" per difere la forma plata de la forma tredimensional. natural, si algun ave oposas a cualce de esta ajuntas, nos pote cambia los! grasias, jorj ---- *Me no conose alga de esta utiles, ma los cual me conose pare bon nomida. Simon **(me padre - bondise se spirito - ia es un artiste con lenio, an si se carera ia es como un panor de pasta dulse!) ***Un pasta dulse? Me no comprende la idiom. Simon ****pastry (me maltape: el no ia es un pasta dulse, el ia es un panor de pasta dulse :-) ***Esce no ave un parola plu corta ce "panor de pasta dulse" per tradui "pâtissier" ? Me proposa "tortor": el ci fa tortas. Sunido ***serta un idea eselente! me ia es a la punto de sujeste "pasteria" per "pastry shop". me gusta "tortor". "torteria" per la boteca? jorj ***Me acorda. Multe bon! Simon ---- *stripor = \n stripper, stripteaser, striptease artist **(me ia es xerca per "wire-stripper". vera!) **Esce esta ta es derivada de un verbo? Simon **per acorda con usa internasional, me pensa ce "striptis" debe es la nom de la ata, "fa la striptis" es la forma verbal, es "striptisor" es la ator. jorj ---- *elicotero = helicopter (sutrae "elicador") *elicador = auger, Archimedes' screw Regardante la puntuas, asi es me sujestas: * punto: segue direta la parola final de un frase, e es segueda par un spasio. * sinia de demanda: como la punto. * sinia de esclama: como la punto. * tre puntos: como la punto. ** forma normal: ... ** otra forma: … *** Vera, "…" es la forma normal, e "..." (tre puntos separada) es un manera de prosimi a acel. Simon *** la tre puntos separada es la forma normal cuando on usa un tapador o teclador. la tre puntos prosima es usada en tipografia. * virgula: segue direta la parola, e es segueda par un spasio. * du puntos: como la virgula. * punto e virgula: como la virgula. * stela: como la virgula. * sinias de sita: ** la sinia comensante: no spasio entre el e la parola prima de la sita. ** la sinia fininte: no spasio entre el e la parola final de la sita. ** formas sujesteda: '-', "-", ‵-′, ‶-″, <->, «-» ** la formas duple es la plu comun, con la formas singular per sitas en otra sitas. ** puntos, virgulas, etc, segue sempre, sin spasio, la sinias fininte. *** E me sujesta ce on no usa la sinia — per indica la comensa o fini de un bloco de dialogo en un nara. Simon ****On usa esta sinia en conversa per indica ce la parlor no es la mesma. Sunido ****esta deveni min comun. ance, la formas <->, «-» deveni min comun, an en frans e espania. simil a la tre puntos, ‵-′, ‶-″ es usada en tipografia, ma min comun cuando on usa un teclador. * brasetas: como sinias de sita. ** formas normal: (-) ** otra formas: -, {-} * sinias de junta: ** entre du parolas: spasio ante e pos la sinia. ** en un parola: no spasios. ** forma normal: - (forma N) ** otra forma: — (forma M), no usada en un parola. ***Ave tre formas de sinia de junta, no du. Acel cual apare en parolas es "-" (la plu corta). On ave ance la formas nomida N e M en engles. La forma N (–) es usada en estendes de datos (1789–1856), entre otra locas. La forma M (—) es usada simil a un braseta—en esta modo, sin spasios—ma acel aspeta alga fea, e multe comun on vide en loca la forma N con spasios – como esta. Simon ***vera, es an plu formas. la forma la plu corta es la "hyphen", cual me ia pensa es la forma N. esta es la sola forma en la plu de tecladores, e la plu de persones usa el per tota sinias de junta. * bara: como sinias de junta. * sinias de matematica: como sinias de junta. * sinias de mone: direta ante la numeros, sin spasio. ***Car la verbo "demanda" ave du sinifias, me opina ce la parola "sinia de interoga" es plu clar. Sunido ***cual du sinifias? "interoga" sinifia un prosede usada con criminales, spiores, etc.